Kingdom Souls Episodes 7 8 9 10 11 Main Street
by hemightbegiant
Summary: THE FIRST WORLD BASED AFTER SOMETHING DISNEY!Sora, Riku, and Kairi land near the world east and go to the Great Fire Memorial site like the sivlerblack cloaked man said. There, they meet an old friend, and his Heartless...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, R & R!
1. World Intro

KINGDOM SOULS

World Intro

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked from the Gummi ship.

"Where is this place?" Sora said? "Yeah, it looks peaceful. We're in a park for crying out loud!" Riku added, "And it seems to be pretty…, dated.". They looked around. The road was coble-rocked and there were horse carriages on the street, and old Coke shops on the corner. "Well, it looks like a town" said Sora, "So there should be people around, but I don't see anyone."

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE," Kairi yelled. Sora and Riku ran over to Kairi, who was reading a post-bulletin sign, "Main Street, the calmest street ever.". "Well, where's the way out to the town?" asked Sora. "That's the thing Sora, look at the map.". They looked at the map. It was one long, straight road.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE WORLD IS JUST **ONE **STREET!" said Riku, perplexed. "Hey, look at the end of the map!" pointed out Kairi. The end was a diamond shape. "Great Orphanage Fire Memorial Plaza," said Sora, excitedly, "Isn't that were the guy in the silver cloak said to go?". "YEP!" agreed Kairi, "Do you still have the crystal Sora?"

Sora reached in his pockets and pulled out the crystal. "Well, we haven't been attacked so far, so maybe I was wrong. **LETS GO**!" said Riku. They ran off into the street, passing the shops and nostalgia buildings in a blur. They ran off before reading the newest post on the board.

** Warning, all are advised to stay inside after 1800 since the appearance of the strange attacks. From witness testimony, they look like small shadows come to life. If you must go outside, avoid anything that looks like described. Thank You and stay safe Town Hall**


	2. Episode 7 Main Street: 1st Street

KINGDOM SOULS

Episode 7

Main Street: 1st Street

Sora and Co. walked down the street and passed a street light. "1st Street…" Sora read out loud. "That's clever." Riku smirked. Sora was bored, looking at the passing trees in the night. "Well, the trees are new nice." Sora said. "Yeah, they're plenty… tree-like." said Kairi. "Jeez, it's so boring out here!" complained Sora. "The map said that the Memorial Plaza is at the end of the street." Riku said. "Yeah, but that means it's at the end of the WORLD!"

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Well, this could be worse." Kairi said trying to cheer up everyone. Riku looked at her in confusion "HOW?" Well, there could be heartless or those silver cloak guys.". "Yeah, I guess your right." Riku said agreeing.

They came to a trolley stop. "Do you kids need a ride? It's dangerous to be out here, with the recent creature attacks and all." Said the conductor, whose face they couldn't see. "Yeah, we need a ride to the-"Sora stopped in mid-sentence, "What do you mean 'recent creature attacks'?" "The ones coming up behind you.". Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned around in shock. They saw a bunch of Heartless coming from the darkness. "Ger ready…" Riku said, drawing his Keyblade. The heartless Shadows gather greater in numbers. "Now, atta-"Riku was cut off by a gun shot. They turned around to see the trolley man holding a shotgun. "Dang heartless! Scare away my customers will you! Well, take this!" The man put a weird looking barrel on the end of his gun. "RAPID FIRE!" the gun fired off in rapid fire. The Heartless started to run. As they were turning, a blue-haired man appeared. "Hmm…, Irvine, you left some alive… no matter." The man pulled out a sword and jut seemed to wave it once lunging forward. Then, all of the Heartless were cut in half.

"WOW! THEY JUST TOOKOUT ALL THOSE HEARTLESS!" Sora said wide-eyed and excited. "So, do you guys need a ride?" said the trolley man, "We're going to the main station at 4th Blvd.". "Yes, please." Said Kairi, and they loaded onto the trolley.


	3. Episode 8 Main Street Trolley Station

KINGDOM SOULS

Episode 8

Main Street: 4th Boulevard: Trolley Station

"We're the Trolley crew" said the trolley man, "I'm Irvine, and that there I Fayt". "Well Irvine, when did the Heartless first appear?" asked Sora. "Not that long ago" said Irvin. "But we don't know why, or where the come from." "We know that, a Heartless come from the darkness from peoples hearts, and when you give into the darkness, you-" "Yeah, we knew about that part," said Fayt, "They used to appear once in a while, but Irvine and I took them out. It was our business. We bought the trolley to get around Main Street faster.". "You and Irvine just fought the Heartless?" asked Kairi. "Well, there was one other guy, but he died." Said Fayt in a melancholy manner, which he normally speaks in "Yeah, he sure was great guy. He died saving the children on the top floor during the Great Fire." said Irvine

"Wait, where the Memorial Plaza is?" asked Riku. "Yeah, we just came from there. There were a lot of the Heartless around there." said Irvine. "WOW! That's where we need to go! Can you take us there on the Trolley?" asked Sora. "Sorry, the end of the line's right here in this station." said Irvine. "Why do you need to go to the memorial plaza?" "We… wanted to see the grave of the guy who saved the kids during the fire!" said Kairi, "He seems to be a real hero!". "That he was, miss," said Irvine, "It's about a ten minute walk from here, up north." "Thanks Irvine, we saw the map." said Riku. "See ya later Irvine, Fayt!" cheered Sora. "Take care, partners!" said Irvine cheerfully. "Don't get killed" said Fayt. Sora laughed, "Thanks Fayt!". "I said don't get killed. Why is that funny?" "Never mind".

With this, they left the trolley house and went to the Memorial Plaza


	4. Episode 9 Main Street Memorial Plaza

KINGDOM SOULS

Episode 9

Memorial Plaza: Hero's Tombstone

The air had an eerie feel to it. "Wow, it's pretty creepy here." said Sora. "I like it" said Riku. "I don't see anything, did we go the right way?" asked Kairi. "Kairi, it was either UP, or DOWN. The world is one giant street, remember, and the map said the Memorial Plaza was the end of the world." said Riku. "Hey, I think I see something!" Sora exclaimed. They ran forward to the monolith in the middle of the plaza. "What's it say?" asked Kairi. Sora read the inscription.

"Here lies the man who sacrificed his life during the Great Fire. He ran to the top floor to save the orphans and lead them out of the building, before the floor above crashed in on him. Ahead lays the orphanage, still burnt, but left up by request of his friends, orphans who grew up with him in the orphanage. Fire was in his line of works as a fireman, but in the end was his downfall. We will never forget his acts of bravery, or his name. This is the grave of…"

"Huh?" said Sora, who looked confused. "Why did 'ya stop reading Sora, some weird name you can't pronounce?" joked Riku. "No, there's no name at all, see". They looked at the inscription. The entire plate was smooth where his name was supposed to be. "Well, it's smooth, so someone didn't scratch it out." said Riku. "Well, I don't see any where the crystal is supposed to be either." Sora said pulling out the crystal, "Maybe this is the wrong world?" "No, it can't be, look harder Sora!" said Riku. "Hey wait, look at the crystal, it looks like something is inside." said Kairi. "Hey, you're right! It looks like there's a flame inside." said Sora. After he said that, a little circle of fire appeared on the monolith, and burned a hole in it. "Well, do you think that's it?" asked Riku. "Let's find out" Sora said as he put the crystal in. A circle of fire burst around the monolith, and started to take the shape of a person.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" screamed Riku, as he took Sora and Kairi into the bushes. They herd nothing after the fire settled down. "HOLY CRAP! I'M ALIVE!" said the voice. "Hey, he sounds familiar…" Sora whispered to himself. "WHO ARE YOU!" screamed Sora. "Hey, I know that voice… Sora? SORA! IS THAT YOU?". "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT HAPPENED?".

"Well, it's obvious, the crystal was my soul, and putting it in my grave must have brought my soul into a physical form, got it memorized?"

"Wait, Axel?" asked Sora. "Yeah, it's me, but I'm in the body of my nobody, not my REAL body. It's probably because you where holding the crystal of my soul, it took the shape of the way you last remember me, or something like that. So, where am I?". "Your grave. You died saving those kids in the Great Fire." said Sora. "Sora, you know this guy?" asked Riku. "Yeah, he was a member of Organization XIII. Kairi knew him too." said Sora. "It's true Riku." Kairi said, agreeing with Sora.

"Oh yeah, I remember the fire-"Axel paused, "but I didn't die…". "Maybe because you turned into a heartless and nobody, your real body wasn't found, and they said you were dead." said Sora. "But yeah, I was turned into a heartless in there, by a man in a silver cloak. He said the darkness would give me enough power to save the children, and it did.". "A MAN IN A SILVER CLOAK! I KNEW IT WAS A SET-UP!" said Riku. "What I want to know is what happened to your heartless…" said Kairi worried. "Ya, I wonder what happened too." Axel; was scanning around the area. "HEY! THE ORPHANAGE! IT'S STILL UP!" he screamed excited, running to it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed him. "Well Axel, want to go inside and see?" "You bet." Said Axel, and the four of them went towards the burning old building.


	5. Episode 10 Main Street Orphanage Foyer

KINGDOM SOULS

Episode 10

Orphanage: Foyer

Sora walked into the burnt, decrepit building. He looked around, there was nothing except the burnt wallpaper. "So Axel, what's it like?". Sora was waiting for a reply. "Axel?" asked Sora turning around to see the rest of them at the door. "Hey, aren't you guys coming in?" asked Sora. "We can't…" said Kairi, who looked like she was putting her hands on an invisible wall. Riku drew his keyblade and taped the empty door. A shimmer appeared. "So, just as I thought, there's a barrier here. "But Sora can get through" said Axel.

Sora came back to the door and tapped the air with his Keyblade, and it shimmered. "Yeah, there's definitely a barrier," then Sora walked pass the door, "but I can get through. Why?" "I might have an idea." said Kairi, "Maybe we can unlock with the keyblades?". "It's worth a shot" said Riku. The three of them put the Keyblade tips together, and the beam shot out of it and hit the barrier. "Did it worked" asked Axel. Sora and Riku walked forward, Sora passed through, but Riku looked like he just walked into a wall.

Sora was in the middle of the room. "Hmm…, you can get through, interesting…"said a voice. Sora whipped around "Who's there?" said Sora surprised. "Not there." said the voice. Sora turned around again. "Closer…" said the voice. Sora looked around at the floor. "Cloooosssseeeerrrrrr……." said the voice. Sora looked up slowly. "Bingo." The voice said. There was a silver cloak figure clanged to the roof, which dropped at Sora. Sora quickly drew his keyblade to block. "Good." Said the silver cloaked man, whose knife Sora blocked was right at his jugular vein.

"SORA!" yelled everyone outside. The man looked at the door. "I see your friends are outside, and if it isn't Axel, remeeemmmmmber meeeeeeeeeeeee……?" said the man, who toke off his hood. The man had messy, mop-top black hair. "No… sorry. I can't recall." said Axel sarcastically. "Well, maybe **YOUR HEARTLESS** will refresh your memory. **FURNACE!**". A heartless came out of the darkness. It looked like a ball with a face, and breathed fire with to knobs that looked like Axel's chakram. The heartless grabbed Sora and went through the roof into the top floor.


	6. Episode 11 Main Street Orphanage Floor 3

KINGDOM SOULS

Episode 11

Orphanage: Third Floor

The Heartless carried Sora all the way to the third floor. The man appeared through the door, calmly, as if he was bored. "So Sora, how did you get passed the barrier?" asked the man. "I don't know, I just walked." said Sora. The man looked bored, as if talking to a wall. "Oooo.Kkkkkk….. Then what about Axel, how did that Nobody get here?" asked the man. "The crystal just burst in flame, and he was there.". "Crystal….?" asked the man. "Yes.". The man finally showed emotion, anger, "AND WHERE DID YOU GET THIS CRYSTAL?" demanded the man. "You guys gave it to me." Sora replied. "No we didn't, I would have known. Then we wouldn't be having this conversation, and I could have just killed you now."

**OUTSIDE**

"WE HAVE TO GET INSIDE THERE! DID YOU SEE THAT THING! IT JUMPED STRAIGHT THROUGH THE ROOF!" said Kairi. "Yeah, but we tried everything, even your keyblades. We CAN'T get through. Got it memorized?" said Axel. "It does seem hopeless, but I think Sora can handle the heartless," said Riku calmly. A stream of fire came from all the windows and an explosion shook the ground, which made everyone fall.

**INSIDE**

Sora looked from his keyblade, to see the fire went every direction except where he was. "I'll ask you again, where did you get the crystal and how did you pass here?" asked the man, who seemed pretty annoyed. "I don't know." said Sora. The man pulled his knife and held it like he was going to throw it at Sora. "Well, now you die." said the man. He drew his arm back, then a darkness portal came into the room, and another cloaked stepped through. "Damien, come back quick!" said the voice. Sora could tell it was a woman this time. "Christine, I'm just about to kill someone! Can I at least cut off his arm or foot or something?" said Damien. "No, Spirit says there is a new world where the inhabitants themselves are souls!" said Christine, excited. "How many are there?" said Damien. "999. Exactly." said Christine. Damien looked at Sora, and then Christine, and then Sora, and then at Christine again. He dropped the knife, which disappeared into darkness before it hit the ground. "Fine, just because it sounds so cool." said the man, who seemed bored again. "Well, furnace take care of him.". With those words, he left after Christine. Furnace growled at Sora.

**OUTSIDE**

"Hold on Riku, I have an idea." Axel said, "Want to try the keyblade again?" said Axel. "We tried that." said Riku. "But not like this," said Axel, drawing his chakram, "Shoot the beam through here." He said. Riku and Kairi went along and put the keyblades together. The beam hit the chakram and stopped there. "Well, it looks like nothings happening." said Riku. Then, the beam back out, surrounded by fire, and burnt a hole through the barrier. "IT WORKED, but it's closing fast!' said Kairi, "Only one of us can-" "Coming through!" said Axel, as he dived through the hole.

**INSIDE**

Sora was having a hard time with the heartless. "Need help?' asked Axel as he came in nonchalantly through the door. "Axel stand back!' Sora warned him. 'No, you need help. Not even you can beat this thing alone, got it memorized?" said Axel as he came around the heartless. "So, this is my heartless. It's rather ugly." said Axel as he held out his chakram. "Sora, shoot a beam through here, now!" said Axel. Sora did, and the beam of fire devoured the heartless. "Thanks Axel." said Sora. "No proble-. Axel was cut off as the floor caved in.


	7. World Exit

Kingdom Souls

World Exit

"Well, this is goodbye for a while." said Sora to Axel. They were at the trolley station. "Don't worry, as you said, it's only for a while. I'll see you later. Got it memorized?" said Axel. "Don't worry, he'll be okay with his old job back" said Irvine, who was in the background. "IRVINE! Is Fayt here?" asked Axel. "Yes, I'm here." said Fayt. "Well, we have to get going to the next world. They said they were going to a new world. Wonder where it is?" said Sora. "Or how do we get there? The road is probably locked." said Riku. "Oh yeah…" said Sora sadly. "Well, you can always get back to here if you're in trouble." said Axel, "Oh, and this is for you.". Axel held out a small, golden chakram. "What's this?". I don't know. I always had it. They say it was around my neck in the orphanage." said Axel as he handed it out. "Well, thanks!" said Sora reaching for it. "No, not for you Sora," said Axel as he walked passed Sora, who fell over reaching to far. Axel stopped at Kairi. "I wanted to say… I'm sorry for what happened. Kidnapping you and all." said Axel sympathetically. "Don't worry; I know you're a good guy.". As he handed it to Kairi, it began to glow. Kairi drew the keyblade, and locked the Keyhole. "Well, I guess we can go to the new world know." said Riku. "Yeah, I wonder what it's like. Something nice I hope." said Kairi, "I couldn't stand the creepiness here at night." With this, they left on the Gummi Ship.


End file.
